warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
DeathRose
DeathRose, also known as Roseheart28, is and has been a fan of Warrior Cats: Untold Tales since Version 1. She was one of the few owners of Version 0. History DeathRose started playing on Version 1, yet had a special version that had no time, weather, hunger etc and if you press shift you go completely invisible; It was used to screenshot every area and then pieced together to make a map of the entire game. (This is commonly called Version 0.) Interview Loveleaf has interviewed DeathRose. This is the original Interview and no text was edited. It was only formatted. How and when did you start playing Warrior Cats, Untold Tales? Having searched for good warrior cat games time and time before with no luck, I set out once again on a quest to find one in the hope that someone, somewhere had created something at least half decent. Having sifted though google, on the 14th of March 2011 I finally stumbled upon Warrior Cats: Untold tales. Back then the game had less than 100 views and had been up for about a month, so naturally I thought It would just be another persons failed attempt. Nevertheless, I downloaded the game and was shocked by how brilliant it was - I've loved it ever since. What is your normal Cat pelt and name? What's your favorite pelt? Oooh this is a tricky one! I love all the pelts in the game, and I try to use a different pelt whenever I start a new game, but I must admit I tend to use the orange tabby quite often. For screenshot purposes, I'll sometimes just call my cat 'DeathRose', other common names I use is 'Hazelfur' or 'Feather'. How has this game affected your life? What have you worked on now that you are a fan? Like many people, WCUT and Falconstar himself have actually inspired me; I've become very interested in programming and have since bought a huge 'python programming for beginnings' book which I'm gradually progressing though. What are your complete honest thoughts on this game? WCUT is a wonderful game, and I wouldn't still be here now if It wasn't. I don't believe anyone has matched this warriors game for it's quality and fun factor, and I doubt anyone will for a long while yet. In short, It's a game guaranteed to waste away hours of your time (which is great for having fun, but no so great for your homework!). It deserves to be played far and wide, and I hope that it continues to provide entertainment for many times ahead! Anything else you wish to put out there? To any of the other fans? I'd like to say thank you to all of Falconstar's dedicated fans out there. As he has said himself, this game would be nothing without it's fans and it's you who inspire him to continue to bring new updates and versions! Trivia *DeathRose is one of the oldest players, and the receiver of the fabled Version 0, or known as the mapping version. *DeathRose has a ThunderClan guard named after her. Category:People Category:Real World Article